


Good(?) Morning

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: your guess is as good as mine buddy





	Good(?) Morning

Maribelle doesn’t wake up late too often, so when Lissa seizes the day with a head start she swears to make Maribelle’s awakening as chaotic as she can make it with however much time she has. A little bit of gel on the floor, sugar swapped out for salt, a frog in the dresser and a cut open pillow ready to throw and have feathers cover _everywhere_.

The final touch is a glass of water for a chilly start, to be drizzled over Maribelle's face. Maribelle’s pretty, _pretty_ face and her curls and her _lips_ and-

“Hmm.” And Lissa’s not sure she should disturb her, so as gently as she can she kisses her cheek, grinning like Gangrel after he ruined someone’s day again.

She pours the water on Maribelle anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> your guess is as good as mine buddy


End file.
